


Hope Meets Love: A Tale of Two Alternate characters

by Smxsonic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: You know how this story goes, but you also know that there is a world of ‘IFs’. What if Despair's sister grew a backbone and some self worth? What if an amnesiac makes it her mission to eradicate despair. What if the gamer lived? What if The Story of The Ultimate Matchmaker and The Story of the Ultimate Hope met?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if Naegi was the subject for the Hope Cultivation Plan?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000143) by [SHSL_ex_SOLDIER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER). 



Say there’s a average boy. He doesn’t have any discernible talent. He comes from a normal family with a normal little sister. But, he gets a letter, accepting him to a school for only the best students in their field, no matter how obscure. As a ‘lucky student’, he was pretty content to help his more talented classmates wherever they needed him. You know this boy’s story, but what if he grew tired of being the only ordinary student in a class of extraordinary people? Not for any selfish reasons, he just felt like he wasn’t being as good of a help to his fellow students as would have been. He is then presented with an opportunity. An opportunity to bring hope to the world.   

Let’s say there’s a girl with amazing analytic capabilities. She is able to predict anything based on trends she sees. Tragically, because of this ability, the surprise was taken out of life. It became boring. She only finds solace in despair. Thus because of her, the world was plunged into darkness. But, what if she found something other than despair? What if she found Love? 

You know how this story goes, but you also know that there is a world of ‘IFs’. What if this girl’s sister grew a backbone and some self worth? What if an amnesiac makes it her mission to eradicate despair. What if the gamer lived? What if these to stories met?

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba sat at the fountain. Keeping a constant vigil for someone she feared would never come home. She knew better than to think like that. He wouldn’t like it if she gave up hope that easily. Still, it had been six months since he disappeared. The school had no explanation as to why he left, in fact it was as if his school records mysteriously disappeared. Even the Ultimate Detective was strangely quiet about it. Mukuro could see a similar sadness in Kyoko’s eyes. 

“Mukuro!” 

At the very least, Mukuro still had her sister. The school records had her down as the Ultimate Analyst, but Junko Enoshima fancied herself as the Ultimate Matchmaker. Junko had one mission right now, and that was to make her big sister happy. 

“Okay,” Junko started, pulling out her trusty notebook, “ I think I’ve got just the catch for you. What would you say to dating the Ultimate Pop Idol?” 

“Junko…” Mukuro started sadly. 

“I know her contract has guidelines about dating, BUT that shouldn’t be a problem if you’re BFFs right?” 

“Junko, please…”

Junko groaned as she inspected her sister. She begrudgingly put the notebook in her uniform’s jacket as she slumped onto the fountain.

“It’s been 6 months, Muku!” Junko exclaimed, “ I know optimism was kinda his thing, but come on! He didn’t even say anything, how fucked up is that?”

“He must’ve had his reasons.” 

“Obviously, there’s something going on with him and the school, but that doesn’t change the fact that he should have said something!” 

The conversation continued. Junko kept insisting that Mukuro should  move on. Mukuro, however, held onto hope, because that’s what Makoto Naegi would do, and until she found out what happened to him. 

* * *

It was the next day in class. Surprisingly everyone actually bothered to show up. Well, with the obvious exception of Makoto Naegi, but that wasn’t new. Some student got used to the empty seat, but others would look at it despairingly. 

“Alright, pipsqueaks, QUIET DOWN!” Their teacher yelled. 

The class did as they were told, even the more problem students. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of an Attitude Adjustment. 

“First order of business, we have a new student joining us today. Come in and introduce yourself!” 

Junko was leaning back in her desk, only half paying attention to what was going on. Her eyes perked up when the new student entered. Unconsciously, she went full analyst. He was shorter than average, but that didn’t stop him from rocking the black suit he was wearing. His blinding white hair was purposefully messy, complete with a tell-tale ahoge. He bowed gracefully. 

“My name is Izuru Kamukura, Ultimate Hope, I know I’m transferring late but I hope that we all get along!” 

He straightened up, revealing his piercing red (almost glowing) eyes. For one second the two locked eyes. A second was really all it took, really for the two to analyse each other.  While the rest of the class was discussing the logistics of Izuru’s title, Junko glowered. While he probably picked up everything he could gather about her, She barely got anything. If the circumstances were different, she would be intrigued.  However, right now, she was frustrated, and she knew that she had to go deeper. 

* * *

 After class, Izuru went to wander around the school, trying to memorize the floor plan. The gaps in his memory were one of the few things that still surprised him. 

“Oh Kamukura~” 

What didn’t surprise him was the fact that he was being followed by the pink haired girl in his class, Junko Enoshima, that was her name. It was quite the spectacle, actually. A sort of wordless battle of wits was occurring between the two, and while he knew he was winning, she proved to be one of the more interesting people he’s met. 

Junko skipped up to him with her sister in tow. 

“Hello, Mr. Kamukura~” Junko greeted with a flirty wink, “I’m Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Matchmaker, this is my sister, Megumi Toyoguchi, the Ultimate Cinnamon Bun.” 

Mukuro raised her eyebrow at this, “What?”  
  
“She’s too pure and good for this world,” Junko continued, completely ignoring her sister. 

Izuru looked to Mukuro, “I thought your name was Mukuro Ikusaba.” 

“I-it is, Junko just likes to do that, is all,” Mukuro clarified, “ Junko… can I…” 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Junko said, “I still want to talk to Kamukura.” 

Mukuro nodded and left. Izuru raised an eyebrow. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked. 

Junko sighed dramatically, “She’s just suffering a case of heartbreak.” 

“Oh?” Izuru asked. 

“Her boyfriend left the school  a few months ago without a trace, so now she sits at the fountain waiting for someone who will never come.” 

“That’s…” Izuru paused, looking for the words. 

“Despair-inducing?” Junko wailed, putting the back of her hand, “ A lover leaves with nary a word, leaving only memories.” 

Izuru averted his eyes. 

“I’m not jazzed up about it either,” Junko continued in a more neutral voice this time, “They were basically my pet project, and the bastard just up and leaves! How messed up is that?”

Izuri looked at the ground, “I-I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Yeah, that’s what Muku keeps saying. Doesn’t change the fact that he just walked out on her-” 

“No! That’s Wrong!” 

Izuru didn’t know why he yelled that. It felt like instinct really. Junko looked to him expectantly.

“You can’t really know his intentions... Maybe…He thought he was making a difference…” 

“The only difference so far is that my sister is in despair.” 

Izuru mulled over the analyst's words. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Junko…”

“Izuru…”

“I… Have a confession to make…”

Junko smirked, “You don’t need to confess anything. Just fix up your mess.”

“W-Wait, how did you-”  
  
Junko put her glasses on and crossed her arms,“You may be an analyst among your many talents, but I’m just as good if not better!”   

Izuru was rattled by Junko’s assertion. He had just now remembered how scary Junko could be.  He gulped and nodded, then went to the fountain. 

Nervousness, that was an unexpected sensation. Kind of funny for the Ultimate Hope to feel nervous. Not that he looked nervous, he looks as cool and composed as always. He sat down on the fountain next to Mukuro, failing to trip her soldier sense. Whether or not that was because of his plethora of talents was anyone’s guess. 

“So….” Izuru started, making Mukuro squeak in surprise, “Did you hear about Pluto? That’s messed up, right?”  
  
Mukuro raised her eyebrow, “Who starts a conversation that way?” 

Izuru chuckled, “ I dunno,Maybe a girl who was forced to talk to her crush by her sister?” 

“How …?”  Mukuro then covered her mouth with her hands with her eyes wide. 

Izuru smiled, “Hello, Mukuro…” 

Mukuro felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but then she glowered at Izuru. 

“You jackass!” She yelled, “ Where the hell did you go?” 

Izuru chuckled weakly, “ It’s… a long story…” 

Mukuro’s eyes softened but they still didn’t look impressed with him. 

“Does it have anything to do with…?” She started while indicating his appearance. 

“Y-yeah…” 

“I’m listening.” 

Thus, Izuru Kamukura (formerly Makoto Naegi) regaled his girlfriend with tales about how the Ultimate Luck became the Ultimate Hope.   


End file.
